


Anime Boys Are Saving My Life

by iamalwaystired



Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [4]
Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cheek Kisses, Cute, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, among us games, and they were ROOMMATES, corpse songs, idk - Freeform, omg they were roommates, oo the cat ears are mentioned, twitch streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: Writing songs has always been easy for Corpse, it was a way to let out his emotions, both good and bad. This song was about to be drastically different than his others, not in style or beat, but just- uh you’ll see. Anime Boys are Saving My Life. The title typed across the top of his screen. Yeah, the title gives you a good idea about the song. Corpse had written the majority of the first draft and now only had to show it to his roommate, and well, who the song was about.-🖤-another cute stream fic, and corpse writing cute song
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016643
Comments: 21
Kudos: 653





	Anime Boys Are Saving My Life

**Author's Note:**

> in no way am i trying to pry into their relationship, nor do i want to assume anything. this was just for fun.

“Oh, shit,” Corpse says walking away from Sykkuno’s body and to the dropship area to ‘hide’, “I didn’t know it was Sykkuno, I’ll be right back.” 

Corpse rolls his chair back away from the desk and stands up. He walks to the hall and over to Sykkuno’s room, where he was talking to his chat. Corpse plops down on the couch that they have moved beside Sykkuno’s desk for corpse to sit on during streams, “I didn’t know it was you, sorry.” 

“It’s all good,” Sykkuno mutes his mic just in case, “I haven’t been killed first in a while so I'm fine.” 

“I know, I just feel bad for killing you, it’s your last game,” Corpse says, his voice soft, “Are you sure you are okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Sykkuno assures, “I’m feeling a lot better today.” 

“I need to get back,” Corpse says, noticing a body being called on Sykkuno’s screen. He stands, puts a hand over the camera and gives a quick kiss to Sykkuno’s cheek, then leaves to go back to the meeting. 

Corpse puts on his headphones back at his desk and joins the meeting to hear everyone already talking. 

“Okay, I just saw Jack kill in front of me,” Poki laughs. 

“Yeah, I’m not gonna lie,” Jack just gives up, “I definitely did that. I just wanted to murder Pewds so he would be mad.” 

“Man fuck you,” Felix unmutes himself. 

“Well, that makes this a lot easier,” Toast says seeing everyone vote, “Any last words Jack?” 

“I am only saddened that Sykkuno had to die on his last game,” Jack says, and he votes himself, it is revealed that there were 8 votes for Jack. 

“Okay, so I'm guessing we won’t be winning this one without our other impostor,” Corpse tells his chat, “Yeah, I didn’t know it was Sykkuno, I just needed to kill someone.” 

“Oh, yeah, some people in chat still didn’t know that I live with Sykkuno,” Corpse chuckles, as he runs through the map, “Our Wi-Fi is being actually okay today, so both of us can stream.” 

Corpse calls lights and vents over to do lights and kills Rae and vents back down to O2, her body gets called just as Corpse joins people running up to lights. 

Somehow Poki gets voted out and the game continues, “Okay, how many kills do I need? Is that 3?” 

He reads the chat, and they all confirm his math, though Toast calls a meeting just as he kills Edison. 

“Oh, wait,” Leslie, “Someone just killed my finance. I just checked vitals and he was alive.” 

“Oh, crap,” Toast says, “I was just calling this meeting to ask why the hell Tina’s movement was so sus.” 

“Well,” Tina starts, “I was just being a good crew mate and doing my tasks, I don’t know how that’s sus.” 

“Okay,” Corpse says, “Does anyone have any information on Edison?” 

“No, I haven’t seen him,” Tina says. 

“I am still sus on Tina, but we can skip,” Toast says, and because anonymous voting is on, both Corpse and Toast vote Tina. 

“Okay, so we have a chance at this,” Corpse says and reads out some comments and thanks some donators. Corpse vents down to admin to say he was on vitals, he sees 4 alive, as he knows, and decides that he should just kill whoever he sees next. 

Corpse kills Leslie on vitals and immediately self-reports, “Okay, so I just found Leslie on vitals, I was going to check if any were dead.” 

“Oh,” Toast says, “Tina left me in Weapons like 10 seconds ago, so she could have run to Vitals and run away.” 

“Well, it 100% isn’t me,” Tina tells Toast, “Corpse, where did you come from before vitals?” 

“I came from bottom decontam, I think,” Corpse says, “I didn’t see anything.” 

“Well, I am almost sure it is Tina, so,” Toast gets a little ‘I voted’ sticker on his head. 

“Okay, sure,” Corpse says, “It’s a free win for me then.” 

He votes for Tina and that secures his win with two votes for Tina. 

When the Victory screen shows on Corpse’s screen and he listens to the lobby talking about the round, that’s when Sykkuno starts saying his goodbyes to the lobby. 

“It was great playing with you guys,” Sykkuno says happily. 

“Bye Sykkuno.” “Bye.” “See you soon.” Everyone says and he signs off the call. Peter joins the game so they now are back to 10. 

A few minutes go on and Corpse is a Crewmate and has no information. And he is about to have even less information. 

Sykkuno’s arms wrap around Corpse’s shoulders and he presses a soft kiss to Corpse’s cheek, while Corpse instinctually smiles and returns the gesture. 

Corpse mutes his mic, and Sykkuno says, “Okay, I have to go grocery shopping. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Thanks, by the way,” Corpse looks at Sykkuno over his shoulder, he has always had a hard time going outside so often he goes so long without getting groceries or going out. 

“No problem,” Sykkuno smiles. 

Corpse’s voice soft, “love you.” 

“Love you too,” Sykkuno says and he removes his arms from the other man and turns towards the door, Corpse watches as he walks away and shuts the door. 

Corpse turns back to his computer when he hears Rae say his name, “Is Corpse AFK?” 

“I’m here,” he responds, “What’s going on?” 

“Why weren’t you paying attention?” Rae asks, and Corpse can just feel her teasing, as she knows that Sykkuno just left the game and how they usually sit by each other as they stream. 

“Oh, um,” Corpse sees the clock ticking down and the meeting is halfway through and eveyone has already voted, “Who did you all vote?” 

“I’ll tell you,” Edison starts, “but only if you tell us why you were distracted.” 

“Oh, well, then,” Corpse feels himself blushing and he feels the skin where Sykkuno’s lips had been, was burning, “I guess you just have to wait until the time goes down, because I'm not telling you.” 

“If we hadn’t already voted I would say to vote Corpse,” Leslie says, and there are a few seconds of silence before she awkwardly says, “So, I see we are waiting. Corpse can’t you just skip.” 

“I mean I could,” Corpse says, “But I don’t think I will.” 

The time ticks down 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. 

4 votes for Jack, one for Rae, and Corpse didn’t vote. 

Jack gets thrown in the lava and they win. 

“I got it two rounds in a row, and failed both times,” Jack says. 

“Corpse what the hell?” Poki says, “We thought you just left your desk.” 

“Nah, I was here, I just wasn’t paying attention to you,” Corpse says before thanking some donators. 

“Yeah, you were paying attention to your boyfriend,” Rae teases and everyone in the lobby, including Corpse, laugh. 

“I mean yeah, but he isn’t my boyfriend,” Corpse says shaking his head and chuckling at his friends. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say.” Poki says and the next round starts he gets Crewmate again. 

“Okay guys what did I miss?” Corpse looks quickly over his chat, and they were all very normal apart from the excessive amount talking about Sykkuno. 

Corpse just laughs to himself as he goes around the right-side doing tasks, “I’m just thinking of that one interview of Jake Gyllenhaal and Tom Holland. Do you guys know what I'm talking about?” 

“Like, ‘I’m just tired of the word bromance, let’s just call it like it is, a straight up romance.’” Corpse quotes, “then Tom was all like ‘Where’s my husband?’” 

Corpse giggles to himself as he thinks of the clip, “If you don’t know what clip I'm talking about, we aren’t friends anymore.” 

His chat laughs with him and continues spamming about Corpsekkuno, Corpse just looks away and blushes while he is a good task boy. Then he gets killed, so, whatever. 

It was almost an hour before Corpse heard Sykkuno in the kitchen and only a few minutes later did Sykkuno come in and place boba on the desk and sits down on his chair beside Corpse. 

“Hey Corpse,” Sykkuno leans back in his chair and takes a sip of his drink. 

“Hey,” Corpse turns with a smile and forgets to mute his mic when he kisses Sykkuno’s cheek making his chat explode even more at the faint kissing noise, because they usually only ever hear the smooch of death, but Corpse isn’t Impostor this round. 

Just another clip for all the shippers and everyone in the fandom. 

-🖤- 

Writing songs has always been easy for Corpse, it was a way to let out his emotions, both good and bad. This song was about to be drastically different than his others, not in style or beat, but just- uh you’ll see. 

Anime Boys are Saving My Life. The title typed across the top of his screen. Yeah, the title gives you a good idea about the song. 

Corpse had written the majority of the first draft and now only had to show it to his roommate, and well, who the song was about. 

Corpse found Sykkuno sitting in the living room wrapped up in a big blanket, watching some Anime on his laptop. 

“Hey Sykkuno,” Corpse says, nervously scratching the back of his neck, “Can I ask you something?” 

Sykkuno takes out his headphones and presses pause on his laptop, “Oh, yeah, sure. What is it?” 

“Oh, um,” Corpse didn’t know he would be this nervous, I mean how do you even say that you just wrote a song about your best friend and now you need his permission to actually make it. 

Corpse didn’t realize he was just standing there until Sykkuno was out of his blankets and now standing in front of him, “Corpse, you are starting to scare me.” 

“Oh, right,” Corpse looks up and takes a deep breath just accepting that he has to do this, looking into Sykkuno’s eyes and starts talking, “Okay, so I may or may not have written a song about you, and I just wanted to run it by you to make sure you were okay with that.” 

“I- wait, you actually wrote a song about me?” Sykkuno sounds surprised, but like a good surprise, so when Corpse nods, he just starts smiling, “Well, I’m flattered. Oh, and yeah, I'm fine with you making it.” 

“Cool,” Corpse’s nerves from a few seconds ago long forgotten. 

“Could I hear it?” Sykkuno asks, “You don’t have to, but I'm intrigued.” 

“I haven’t recorded anything yet, but you could read the draft of the lyrics,” Corpse says and grabs Sykkuno’s hand, “Let’s go.” 

Corpse leads the other man back to his room and to his desk where the screen has gone dark, “Okay, this is just a draft, so I only have like half of it done.” 

Sykkuno sits down in the chair and starts reading document. 

‘ANIME BOYS ARE SAVING MY LIFE 

Broken mirror on the wall, 

Life’s unfairest after all, 

I have no secrets, you know them all, 

I have him at my beck and call, 

Man, the only one to see me, 

And you never gonna leave me, 

And this Anime Boy been saving me, 

He got black hair, 

Kind smile, 

Cute laugh, 

He's my lifeline, (Weird rhythm idk) 

Bitch I used to wanna die, 

Now he makes me want to stay alive, 

All the Spirits my life, 

Haku, Lin, and No Face, (that doesn’t fucking rhyme) 

Man, they all disappear, 

When I see those cat ears, 

Bitch I love him in a new way, 

The others see, don’t understand, 

But now you watch me take your hand, 

Fly up and see where we land. 

That's my (???), Sykkuwu, (I have no clue what to call you here, soz) 

And I am afraid to lose you, 

*insert the rest of the lyrics here* 

also hey sykkuno :D' 

Sykkuno had finished reading through the draft and all the notes, his smile taking over his face, and reading something made specifically for you had a weird, new, feeling. 

“I, I love it,” Sykkuno says turning to Corpse, who was seemingly watching for any reaction, “It is very different than a lot of your other lyrics, but I love it.” 

“Well,” Corpse starts fidgeting with his rings, “You are different than all the people and things i have written my other songs about.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Sykkuno says with a laugh, “But really, I like what you have done so far,” he takes a pause, and realized something, “This song is very clearly about me, like with the lyrics and all, does that mean that I am gonna be on the album cover?” 

“I mean, yeah,” Corpse says and quickly adds, “Only if you’re comfortable with it though,” 

“Sure,” Sykkuno smiles, “Anything for you Corpse.” 

“That, that right there is why I wrote a song about you,” Corpse says and Sykkuno giggles, one of the best sounds if you asked Corpse. 

Sykkuno leans over and places a quick kiss to Corpse’s cheek. 

🖤the end is just the beggining🖤


End file.
